


Remember Your Name, Forget Mine

by DeathOfABacheLarrY



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: CMBYN AU, Call me by your name, Harry Styles - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson - Freeform, Louis Tomlinson/Harry Styles - Freeform, M/M, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2020-12-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:40:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathOfABacheLarrY/pseuds/DeathOfABacheLarrY
Summary: A spin on Call Me By Your Name, such a good movie. But this is Larry based off of Oliver and Elio. This was meant to be a short story in the form of poems. Lowercase letters in chapters 1-7 are on purpose to have the piece emit a sort of simplicity. Anyways enjoy! Love y'all! Thank you for a perfect 100 reads! :)
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. -Uno-

i had forgotten all that she was saying when you glanced at me.

oh how I had thought you were just another one.

look at you walking with your bags,

you don't own this place. i do.

you don't know this place. i do.

sweet summer skies, hot haze hanging high.

your necklace had shone in the bright light.

curls unruly, just like the pages of my book.

you were just like a book, a book I had envied.

like a dictionary, with all the meanings embedded in.

i didn't want to find them.


	2. -Due-

your lips met hers. what passion, what lust.

why should I care?

you don't know her body, i do.

you don't know summers like these, i do.

you had always reached out in front of you, grasping the water in the pool.

eyebrows raised in an amused question.

what was i doing? 

i'm thinking. 

about what?

nothing.

why does everything seem like an enigma to you?

when you yourself are one of them?

don't be so tense.

easy to say so yourself.

do apricots taste the same 

if they've been kissed by someone else?


	3. -Tre-

what's so easy about the word, “later”?

why did it leave your lips so easily?

you had said your name was harry. and that was all i could think of.

you say it's not good to have these thoughts.

but these thoughts seemed to have a mind of their own.

you seemed quite bothered, when i squirmed out of your grip.

i didn't appreciate mocking massages.

you asked why.

i didn't have the answer.

but then again, how does one not appreciate liszt’s version of bach?

those who roll from the edge into swimming pools, i guess.

i saw you riding your bike around town.

you don't know the shortcut, i do.

you don't know the ripest apricot orchard, i do.

you don't know my life. But i want to show you.


	4. -Quattro-

high tailed grass blades, swaying softly with the breeze.

midsummer’s gasp just a quarter breath away from breaking. 

the rustling whispers of the clear blue sky had given me courage.

i was surprised, however.

you had made the first move.

your fingers stroked my cheek, warm and calloused.

i wished this wasn't so “forbidden”.

i couldn't take the suspense anymore, i leaned forward.

our mouths met, hot breath mingling like wine with fresh august air.

you tasted like cigarettes and soft _albicocche_. apricots.

i craved more. this newly formed hunger for you. 

i wished i knew how to quench it.

you had pulled away. 

mumbled something about doing well without each other's touch.

frustration had truly strangled me that moment. 

can't you see?

you don't know my love for you, i do.

you don't know I need you, i do.

you kissed me again and pulled me back up.

do we speak of this?

do we forget?


	5. -Cinque-

how did we get here?

i wished i knew.

i tried to get over you. like you said.

i did it with the pretty girl named eleanor.

she had beautiful eyes and a good body.

but that was outshined when i thought of you.

i love you, you know.

and this love-making, no matter how passionate.

will only make it harder when you leave, and i stay.

limbs tangled like a soft daisy crown.

one of us should go for now. 

dreams are only ponds.

the reflection is mirror-worthy.

if gone too far, you'll drown in your own sorrow.

you asked me to call you by my name.

what an idea.

but then again,

you know how we can get, we both did.

you know how letting go makes us want to hold on, we both did.

but no amount of sighs will ever get you back.

i remember the conversation. 

“louis?”

“harry.”

“louis.”

“harry.”

so, so vividly. 

a watercolour painting yet to be dried.


	6. -Sei-

we went on a trip to the mountains.

just the two of us.

your six weeks here were almost over.

summer’s last breath holding on.

the last lap of a marathon, 

when you want to breathe but can't.

my lungs had stung from all the shouting.

i couldn't help it.

you were so beautiful standing there with the waterfall.

my heart wanted to burst.

that night was our last round.

extra slow kisses, languid moans.

you had looked at me wistfully.

a melancholy smile sat crooked on your face.

it was inevitable.

that night we both didn't get sleep.

i didn't know the limitless weight of love, we did.

i didn't embrace the pain of letting go, we did.

i remember your last words that night. 

“remember yours, forget mine.”

as if my own name, could help mend up the crack yours left.


	7. -Sette-

of all the other days, i remember this one as if it were yesterday.

the very day you left, it tore into my memory like no other.

the metallic smell of the train had filled my nostrils,

mixing in with your cologne.

six weeks had passed by like a short yelp.

you had hugged me one last time. 

i didn't let you go.

until the very last announcement from the conductor.

i couldn't help it.

i could never with you.

you looked at me through the glass.

no later, no wave, no smile.

no promise of coming back.

nothing.

i watched as the train left the station.

watched it until it became a dot. 

i had slumped down onto the bench.

sobs wracking my body like sharp clicks of a piano.

i’d always loved you, still do.

i'd always missed you, still do.


	8. -Otto-

And that, dear Harry, were my seven letters to you. I will never send them, for I am just an old block in your brick house of life. One day, I'll fade away from your mind completely, but you'll never even waver from mine. Some days I still lie awake thinking about you. Run my fingertips lightly against my lips, still feeling those plump smooth ones against my own. Sometimes, I lie awake pondering. Maybe God knew. Maybe we were destined to be apart.

But what he did decide, we didn't.

But only he knew, we didn't.

No matter, you're married now. To a beautiful wife with beautiful children. I loved you Harry, still do. I wish I could just move on, from five summers ago. But nothing’s changed. I'm still that same gullible young boy while you've grown into a much more mature adult, lover, father. I find it kind of ironic how the only thing that I ignored about you, that absurd idea you once introduced me to, was the thing that mattered the most. You remembered your name, while I'm slowly forgetting mine.

With sorrowful love,

Louis William Tomlinson.

  
  
  



End file.
